Ghost ship
, a cursed ghost ship.]] A ghost ship was a derelict vessel found adrift with its crew missing or dead, or a ghostly cursed ship crewed by the undead. History .]] According to a legend of Davy Jones, as a result of abandoning his duty of ferrying souls, Jones was doomed to cruise the oceans forever aboard the Flying Dutchman, which turned into a well-known ghostly vessel.The Price of Freedom The Dutchman haunted the seven seas, where Jones would offer drowning mariners the chance to live by joining his crewPirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, p62-63: "Davy Jones", though its crewmembers would eventually be a part of the ship itself. A terrible beast known as the Kraken brought Jones ever more souls onto his cursed ship, dead sailors forever impressed into servitude.Story of Davy Jones and Calypso .]] Armando Salazar's anti-piracy campaign came to an end when his ship, the ''Silent Mary, ran aground in the mysterious waters of the Devil's Triangle, only to be raised by the Triangle's supernatural powers in a derelict state of its former glory. The Silent Mary became a terrifying specter, a floating nightmare crewed by ghosts and always surrounded with undead seagulls.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales After his beloved merchant ship sank beneath the depths, Jack Sparrow made a deal with Davy Jones to raise the ship from the bottom of the ocean. The Wench emerged a ghost ship, her sails tattered and her hull blackened, which by reason Jack would rename her the Black Pearl.The Pirates' Guidelines, p104. When Hector Barbossa's crew fell under the Aztec curse, the Black Pearl became a vessel that haunted the Caribbean.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl The Graveyard of Ships at the bottom of the sea was full of cursed ghost ships. This haunted place was always guarded by the undead servants of Davy Jones. When Jack Sparrow and Samuel Rackham came here to steal the Black Heart, they accidentally brought one of the ghost ships to the surface. The haunted vessel was immediately attacked by a nearby Royal Navy ship.The Black Heart of the Pearl A pair of identical warships was built for the Spanish Navy, the ''San Pablo and the San Miguel. The two ships were the pride of Spanish Navy, but during the night of the full moon, both ships disappeared without a trace. However, according to legends, the vanished ships would reappear from time to time, pursuing other ships, and every pursuit would end with the sinking of every captured vessel. Because of these legends, the San Pablo and the San Miguel became known as the Condenados, the Damned.The Sails of Doom! The Armada of the Damned was a well-known fleet of ghost ships during the first half of the 18th century. Haunting the waters of the Antilles Gate they would strike fear into the bravest of sailors.Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned During the War of Jolly Roger, Jolly Roger's fleet was composed of ghost ships raised from the sea bottom, and led by the most terrifying of them all, the infamous Harkaway.Pirates of the Caribbean Online Notable ghost ships *''Flying Dutchman'' *''Black Pearl'' *''Silent Mary'' *''Harkaway'' *Ghost captain's ship Behind the scenes *In Walt Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean, a ghost ship could be seen sailing on a storm-tossed lagoon. Flashes of lightning illuminated a ghastly skeleton clutching the ship's wheel, dead set on steering his vessel into any port in this particular storm.Pirates of the Caribbean: From the Magic Kingdom to the Movies *In Tim Powers' novel, On Stranger Tides, which was used as the basis for Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, the pirates witness the battle of two ghost ships, the Spanish treasure galleon Nuestra Senora de Lagrimas, and the English privateer vessel Charlotte Bailey. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean (ride)'' *''The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean (game)'' *''The Price of Freedom'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Ghost Ship'' *''The Sails of Doom!'' *''The Black Heart of the Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Tides of War'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Master of the Seas'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: From the Magic Kingdom to the Movies'' *''The Price of Freedom'' *''The Pirates' Guidelines'' External links * Notes and references Category:Lore